Fallen
by DomOx
Summary: Elena was tormented through High-School. So she finally makes a decision to be someone different only to get them off her back, but not realizing that she attracted the attention of two famous people in the world. Mason Lockwood and Damon Salvatore.
1. The ButterFly Effect

Prologue 

I'm so angry.

It hurts to cry.

Until now I never understand why, people leave me behind and don't even care.

Painful to my heart but not to theirs.

So much lies not enough truth.

I lost the will to write, don't seem I want too.

Can't let 'em, get to me.

So mad.

Can't eat or sleep.

They leave me behind but why do I still care.

I'm tired and angry.

So tired and angry.

Doesn't make sense.

Not at all.

I hope someone will catch me when I fall.

Fallen

Chapter 1- The Butterfly Effect.

Did you ever have that feeling that people were looking at you but when you turned around they weren't? Did you ever have that feeling that people were watching while you showered but when you looked around every corner no one was there? Did you ever have that feeling that in class, while you read someone was plotting against you but you weren't able to read minds so you weren't sure who? Or have you ever had that feeling that your boyfriend was cheating on you, but you couldn't prove it so just left it alone?

I experience everything, a part of everyday.

I know I sound so blah and emo but no one likes me. And when I mean no one likes me, I really mean it.

I'm normal as normal can be. Not like my other classmates. Most of them were vampires or werewolves. Or witches...

My name is Elena Gilbert. I'm seventeen, turning eighteen on November 10. I'm a Scorpio, the scorpion. I have long dark hair that reaches my back, it used to reach my ass but people couldn't stop throwing gum in it. I live with my mother. She's a drunk and a smoker. My dad doesn't even care that I exist. I'm tall and have nice olive skin and I have dark brown eyes.

Everybody hates me.

People throw numerous things at me and don't get me started on the list. Just about anything you can think of. Has been thrown at me or dumped on me.

Last year, they tried to throw dog poop at me but a freshman girl warned me a-head of time so I faked being sick. They found out about it and threw the dog shit at her.

Now they call her Dog-shit girl, all because she tried to help me.

But I don't need any help. The more people help the more I get screwed and I don't understand why would they do this to me. I just don't get it.

But school is starting again soon and I have to face them again. No matter if I change schools or not. They all know where I live...well used too. They egged my house every holiday. It was like a Thank you for accepting this, kind of thing.

But this year, I was tired of it. I was not going to deal with what they were giving me. I was going to change.

They were going to see how I really could become because they pushed me to the edge. I was going to wreck hell on everyone who ever done me wrong. I was going to be the baddest bitch they have ever seen and I wasn't going to stop until I felt satisfied.

I was going to be a new Elena. Who didn't take what they gave. I was going to stand up and fight. I was going to fight.

I was going to start believing in myself. I was going to start with one person, who started it all.

And that was Caroline Forbes.

But it would take time. She would get hers, soon enough. After I changed from a caterpillar to a butterfly, to a badass butterfly.

;..;

Three months later...

It was the first day of school and I walked inside. I had on a red short shirt that showed off my belly button piercing. The shirt covered my shoulders and the pants I had on were tight pants that had a bunch of rips in them. My hair was straight and down my back, the ends were curled. I had fading blue streaks somewhere in my hair. My heeled boots clicked as I walked to the locker I was assigned. I was a senior this year so I got a locker.

Yay!

I flipped my hair over my shoulder as I bent over and looked for my number. I found it above me and laughed at myself. I was being silly, but I had to re-collect myself. I didn't want these old people to see the old me. They were going to see the new Elena.

I looked at the wrinkled up piece of paper in my hands and turned the dial so I could open up the black locker. I turned it to zero before turning it to two, four, and nineteen, running the password through my head so I would remember it later. I stuffed the piece of paper into my pocket with my cellphone and pushed the button down so I could open my locker. It swung open and I placed my book bag inside. It had Yoshi all over. I don't care if it didn't work with my badass image or not. I loved that little dinosaur.

I stuffed the backpack inside, re-adjusting everything so I could get a pen and a pencil. I didn't care about getting paper. It was the first day of school. Who needed paper on the first day of school?

I rolled my eyes and stepped back, sliding my pen and pencil into my pocket as I slammed my door shut.

I watched as all the new people, freshman and juniors, passed by me without saying a word.

And to think, most of them tormented me.

"Elena?"

I knew that giggly bitchy voice anywhere. I turned around and saw her, her with her blonde hair and her pink lips and her blue eyes. Her peeps were behind her as usual, trying to scare me but that wasn't me anymore. I was someone different.

I knew everyone behind her.

Anna; she was the shortest but was the quiet slut around school. She was a vampire.

Vickie; was the one of the tallest and every chick had a piece of her. She was human who shared with the vampires. She was one of Anna's favorites and also Jeremy, the werewolves girlfriend.

Ben; he was a human and Anna's boyfriend. He had a crush on me til last year until Anna compelled him.

I knew all of them except for the guy that was up on Caroline, the vampire. He didn't look like Matt. Matt with the American looks and blondish hair. This guy had short hair that spiked up and he had green eyes. He wore a black jacket and a white shirt with jeans. I looked at his feet. His boots were dirty.

Ewww.

"Elena, you look different. But that still doesn't change anything. Your till so ugly." I watched as Anna rose her head high in the air, sniffing. "And still human, no one wants to turn you. Awwww." She made a face and I wanted to slap it off of her. Fucking vampire whore bitch.

"Yeah, I guess it's about time you just quit coming to school. We'll be able to kill you eventually."

Caroline let out a loud laugh.

I shook my head.

They weren't going to scare me with the Halloween Festival. Where all the vampires and werewolves got together and picked one human to bleed out. It was against the rules but they found a way to kill someone. Last year it was a chick named Cindy. All she did was pick up Matt's fallen books.

That, this year, was not going to be me.

"How about you suck a dick Caroline. I have better things to do." I flicked my tongue piercing over my upper lip and I started to smirk before I took a step back and walked away.

As I walked away, I felt a cold stare on my back as I walked. It gave me the creeps.

* * *

Okay, how does this sound? I know I keep popping out stories, but I can't help it. Please let me know what you think. Reviews only please. I REALLY Would like to know how does this story sound. I just wanted to get your approval before I added anything else.

What did you guys think?

CONTINUE OR DELETE?


	2. Night School

Chappie II- Night School

So, you want to know the most funny part about going to school. We go at night. It's all the vampire's fault. They can't survive in the sun so Mayor John Timbers decided to switch schooling around to night. 6:30pm-3:15am. I get out early. I took lots of classes my 9th and 10th grade year to avoid Caroline and her posse. So I only take three classes. History. Math. English. After that I go home. That was a lie. I walked around the woods. Most of the vampires, like Caroline are too stupid to pass all their class. This is the fifth time, Caroline has been a senior. She calls me ugly but least I'm smart which is the least I can say for her.

I kept walking down the hall, enjoying all the stares on me. I knew they were looking at my outfit. I didn't care. I mean come on. I built a part of myself like a wall to not care what people said about me. I believed that if they opened their mouth to talk that I had a right mind to use my legs and walk away. Anna thrived on gossip. I did not. Caroline loved having sex with people in bathrooms and at parties. I never had sex so couldn't really say anything but if I could and had sex. I wouldn't be so loud with it. I found quiet, innocent-looking girls more of interest.

That was just me.

I dug around in my pocket for a blue piece of paper that I had slipped into my pocket, this morning when I passed over my mother to get to the door. She was out cold. She hadn't gotten used to the vampire working schedule like I had. She was a vampire but didn't like acting like one. Something about her creator being dead. She had me when she was sixteen and was turned four years later. I dug through my pockets, looking for the paper, slapping my thighs as I walked, hoping to find it. I found it seconds later.

1st- Vampire Folklore and History

2nd- Math

Lunch

3rd- English

The rest of the day for me was home. I couldn't wait.

I wrinkled up the paper and slid them into my pockets, turning around as I passed up my first period class. I headed into the floor, flipping my hair over my shoulder, walking in with confidence in my walk. Not caring that all the vampire, human, and werewolf boys were staring at my ass. I worked out alot this summer.

I heard catcalls as I passed by them to head to the perfect seat in the middle. I wanted to actually not use my bitchy-ness on anyone today. Well except Caroline.

I just couldn't stand that bitch.

I sat back in the chair, laying my long legs out in front of me, taking out my pen so I could write on the wooden desk.

Humans and werewolves got wooden and vampires got some black expensive thing. I didn't care and didn't want to know.

"Alright, class. My name is Alaric Saltzman and I will be your Vampire Folklore and History teacher. Better known as V.F.H. If you have any questions, please wait till after I'm done. Just relax and when the crow caws. We'll start class."

Oh, I forgot to mention. Our mascot is a crow, all because one of the founders of the school. A vampire could turn into the crow.

I sighed and sat up in the chair as people started walking in the class. My mind was focused on the board. The smart me kicking in as I read the name on the board over and over again in my head.

Damon Salvatore.

Who the hell was...

My lips formed an O when I realized who that was.

Damon Salvatore was a vampire. And not just a vampire like the ones around school. He was crazy. Not lunatic crazy but he was a little out there. He murdered men and women, left and right. He turned only two people in the world and no one ever found them. Because they weren't mention. He had dark hair that covered his ears, ice piercing blue eyes and a face of stone. A body like a Greek God and everything about him was dark and evil.

I studied him for a bit for a project of my own. Every-time I had to clean gum out of my hair or even animal blood. I would think and wonder what would happen if he ever showed up to the school and killed the lesser vamps that plagued this place. It would make me smile and feel better. Now since I had a bitchy confidence, I just wondered what he looked like naked sometimes.

Who could blame me?

He had sexy blue bedroom eyes and he was of pure unreal beauty.

Maybe not even the word Beauty could describe him. Just something about him got me really wet in the pants if I really wanted too or not.

The crow cawed over the intercom and everyone settled in their seats. I looked on my right and left. Vickie and Anna were sitting on my right. Caroline was sitting on left with the boy she was with earlier. She was licking her lips at me, trying to pretend that she looking at me like a meal. I scoffed and blew her off. I would have got up but no. I was sitting here first and I was not going to move.

Nope. Nope.

Fuck them.

Fuck all vampires, well except for D...

"Alright class, it's time to start. Today to not make you guys think too hard is Vampire History. We are going to talk about Damon Salvatore. He is one of the world's most well known vampires."

I stayed focused on the board as everyone made slight gestures and groans.

Fuck them.

"Damon Salvatore has made only two vampires in the whole world after he was created one-hundred and sixty years ago. Her names was Katherine Pierce. She was sadistic and crazy. She made him out of love and then died, mysteriously. Only to return, centuries later. Damon believed she was dead so ran the vampire world as vampire king. He removed himself from the title when she was seen. He looked for her until he found her. She professed that she never loved him and created him out of boredom and that he was good in bed."

My ears perked up and I noticed that all the girls in the class, pushed their breast out. Clearly interested.

"Wait, how do you know all of this?" Anna asked. She was twirling her finger around a strand of her hair.

"I met him once, dunk, actually. But that was sixty years ago. I just had been turned by my ex-wife and was hungry. I found him in a bar and he was drinking. Blood was on his hands. He had just killed Katherine, ripping her heart out because that's how he felt. But he's long dead now. After that, he went out into the sun." Alaric clapped his hands and turned around, picked up a piece of chalk and wrote out in loud letters.

Write about a time where you lost a love and talk about how you would feel if your lover used you.

He turned back around and looked at everyone.

"Be serious everyone. If you don't have paper. Just sit there and think. If you don't mind I have to go get coffee. Excuse me." He rushed out of the room and I sighed. Here we go.

"Elena, I like the outfit. Where did you get it? Lesbians 'r' us." Caroline crackled and Anna and Vickie laughed as well.

I turned around to face them both. I rose one finger in the air and pulled out my pencil. Caroline stopped laughing. Her blue eyes on the pencil.

The pencils were made out of wood.

"Keep fucking with me. And you'll wish you were never turned. I have been watching a lot of Buffy the Vampire Slayer this summer. Don't start me with or I'll do a jump kick while I bring down my hand and ram this pencil into your heart. Keep fucking with me." I shook my head and turned around to sit back and relax and think.

A pair of eyes were on me. I'm sure because I said it a loud but I wasn't sure who. But I knew it felt like the same eyes from earlier while I walked down the hall.


	3. Shadows in the dark

Chapter III- Shadows in the dark

It was ten when I decided to skip. I didn't care that I had more classes to go too. I wanted to get the hell out of there. I didn't want to be in school anymore. If they called my house, oh well. Mother wouldn't pick up the phone, she was too drunk to answer the phone must days.

Yay for me!

Like I really cared. Plus I was human. They would mostly think that I got attacked by a vampire and I'm being turned right now. They don't care.

I scoffed and continued to walk into the forest. The trees were brushed to the side and for a second I would have assumed someone was drugged through the forest and from what I noticed. It looked like as if the trees parted for me, but I wasn't that damn special. I was like a little fly to them.

Oh well.

I ran my fingers through my hair and continued to walk deeper into the forest, not sure what I would see.

The moon was high in the sky and I knew that the kids in school would wear their pinkish whitish stones on their fingers or around their necks, but the rouge ones were a different case. They followed Mason Lockwood for a long time until he mysteriously vanished. I hoped he stayed that way. I heard he murdered young girls like me after he had their way with them. He would rape them, hurt them, whip them, bite them. He was like the master and they were his dog bitches.

Ha, funny.

He was the dog and they were his bitches.

Whatever.

If I ever had met him, I'd probably...coward in fear but at least I would put up a fight before I died.

Elena Gilbert, the person I am now, don't take shit from anyone. I don't care who you are.

The breeze whipped passed me and I turned around to look around my surroundings, hoping to except a vampire whooshing past me but it was nothing. Just the wind.

I inhaled deeply and continued to walk, not sure where I was. I could hear the waterfall but I wasn't sure where the sound was coming from. I growled and bit my lip, looking for some pointers that I placed on the trees so I wouldn't get lost. I turned my head and looked at them all, looking for the tiny blue arrows that I placed on the tree. I didn't find them so my best bet was too just follow the noise.

I took another inhale and walked, not sure where I was going.

My pace was steady and slow. I wasn't going to run. I would frighten myself if I did.

Plus I enjoyed the darkness.

Why would I run from such a beautiful thing?

The night was my home.

My mother stopped talking to me after her creator died. She never told me about him, just said that he had the darkest heart, but what vampire didn't have the darkest heart. Sometimes if I came home earlier enough, she would be wearing the dress she died in. The dress her creator killed her in. She'd be dancing in circles, whipping her hair about and laughing. Than she would arch her back and fall to the floor and lay there.

She, than, would wake up twenty minutes later. She'd tell me bye and go out to hunt and bring back a human boy to play with. She did that every February. Some vampires can't take the tourists that come to town because of her. She gets to them first.

She wasn't crazy just out of her mind. She was probably trying to reenact what happened that night because she missed her creator so much.

It had nothing to do with me though, so I didn't worry about it.

I shook my head from my thoughts and continued to walk at a slow pace until I heard a loud piercing scream.

I stopped in my tracks and turned my head, looking between the trees. Hoping that whom ever scream was just scared and screamed because they were scared by the shadows in the dark.

I shook my head and continued to walk.

Whatever. I wouldn't do anything unless they screamed again.

Suddenly, I heard it again. It was loud and I paused. It was louder than the first. I took off, hoping that I could get to the person first before whatever they were screaming about got them.

I ran fast. Glad that I didn't have my bookbag with me. It would have slowed me down and I wouldn't have dropped my bookbag on the floor. I wouldn't have came back for it.

I'm sure of that.

"Help!"

I ran faster and faster the breeze was whipping past my face as I ran. I felt unstoppable as I ran.

I ran into the clearing that I was walking towards earlier when I saw all five of them.

There was four men surrounding one woman. She was silently sobbing to herself as they circled her. One of the men had a tattoo on his back, the others didn't. Most of the ones who had a tattoo on his back was pack leader. Tyler had one. He showed it to me and told me.

We were that cool, for that short period.

"Get away from her!" I shouted at the men. They were rouge werewolves. They were way to big not to be. I was shocked at myself for my voice for being so strong.

The woman looked up at me and pushed her way through them. She hit one in the face with her hand and ran towards me. The men snarled and took off after her. A very short one jumped on top of her and hit her in the back of the head. I stepped back as she landed on her face. He grabbed her ankles and dragged her back into the clearing. I saw her chest lift up and down as he ripped at her clothes and his own.

It was oh so fast that I didn't want to watch but I had to watch out for the three.

I looked at all of them.

One had red hair that fell to his butt. He was naked and he was hard. Whoa!

Another one had blonde hair. It was short and was gelled to his head. He was naked as well. Not so whoa!

The last one had short dark brown hair. He was naked and glancing at me. His eyes moving up and down.

"Katherine?"

TBC


	4. That's not my name

Chapter Four- That's not my name

_Song: That's not my name by The tings Things_

Katherine?

I knew I looked like her but I was not her if she strung a long two men for her liking. If she wanted to be love that bad she might as well made her a personal slave to fuck her when she pleases. But from the little I read about Katherine she was a bit lunatic, nuts on the sunny side. She'd smile at you but all the while, underneath the surface she was thinking of a way to kill you. As far as Elena read.

I saw the curly haired man take a step towards me. His sea-green eyes were scanning my body in what I was wearing. I was such a ditz. I forgot what I was wearing and I ran right in the middle of them feeding with this own. Well, as long as they didn't see my bra and thong and we were good.

"Katherine, I thought you were dead. I heard the Salvatore boy killed you."

I looked at him. He came closer and closer to me and he grabbed my arms, looking me in the face. I bet he was hoping that I was a trick. I wished I hadn't even heard the scream. I wasn't scared just I wasn't sure how to scare and torment werewolves.

Not sure at all.

Damn it!

But I looked in his face and realized who he was. He was Mason Lockwood.

THE MASON LOCKWOOD.

He was Tyler's great-great-great-great- ancestor or something like that. I read about him and found that he became a werewolf all by killing someone. He had a lover but she died from a heart attack or something. I really wasn't paying attention. I was trying to get too Damon's section of the book. He was much more interesting.

"Katherine, don't you want to play games with me?" He gave me a puppy dog lock and I wanted to smack it off. I was not Katherine!

I finally found my voice.

"That's not my name." I said stern and hard. I wanted to get my point across. I was not all for Team Mason. I was Team Damon. Katherine was just a bitch and wasn't sure who she wanted.

"What is your name than?" He turned his head back and looked at the men behind them. They were breathing heavily, making whimper noises. "Leave me alone with the Katherine look-a like. Go back to the Cabin." The one with the not so whoa whimpered and lounged at me. Mason let go of my arms and jumped in the air too. He pounced on top of him and started to punch him in the back. His fist coming down the boy's back sent shudders all over my body.

He stopped after he heard something snap. He stood up and picked the boy up by his hair.

"My word is law. Take him, home."

"Yes sir." The other voice was deeper and gruff. He picked up the one beaten up and threw him over his shoulder, walking away as Mason licked his hands from the blood on his knuckles and fingers.

"I hate when they think they can just take over and think I'm getting to old. I am not getting old."

I nodded my head. Could I get out of here too? I had a waterfall I needed to see.

Mason turned to me and I snapped my attention to him and around him. I needed to get out of the area.

"You're beautiful in this light. I don't care if you're human or whatever. I missed you." He came at me all to face and tackled me to the ground. He began to lick my face and I curled my lip in disgust as his hot tongue ran across my cheek.

Ewwww.

I moved my head back and forth, moving my body underneath him so I could get away. But the moment that I turned it to his left, his tongue ran over my lips and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I stilled.

He was kissing me and I was sharing my first kiss with a werewolf. Oh God!

I wanted to throw up.

But I couldn't because he was kissing me and he was lapping his tongue all in my mouth. If this was what kissing was supposed to be like than ewww. I didn't want to kiss at all.

He continued to kiss me, thrusting his tongue inside my mouth and I pushed against his chest as he did so. I wanted him off of me. His arousal was pressing against my tight jeans and I felt how big he was. I was a virgin and I had a tiny body. He was not getting in me, even if I liked him, at all.

Hell no!

"Dog boy, finally found something to eat." Mason lifted his head and his eyes turned gold for a second. He lifted off of me and pulled me up with him. My back was to the person that was speaking. I was glad. I was wiping my mouth off. Yuck!

"It's you. I thought you were dead."

"Was. Got bored playing dead so decided to come back. Plus I here, your clan is rising up in ranks. Gotta put a stop to that."

The voice chuckled and I hope to God that he was real. I didn't want to get caught in the woods with a supposedly dead werewolf talking to a ghost voice.

I wiggled around in Mason's arms. I wanted to see who he was talking too. My body was tingly all over. It was like I was resting in pins but they felt comfortable.

It was a weird sensation going up and down my body.

In a cartoon, I'd probably vibrate.

"Leave this alone. I'll tend back to you later." That made me struggled more. I had to get lose.

I stepped on his toe and kneed him in his stomach. He doubled over and his arms released me to tend to his toe and stomach. I dusted myself off and turned around to face whomever Mason was talking too. I looked...

I stood there frozen. My eyes were wide. There he was.

Damon Salvatore across the way, staring at me. He was studying me as I was studying him. His head was cocked and his eyelids were slightly closed. I looked at him and felt it as a dream. This was not happening. Not happening!

"So, Mason, you brought Katherine back to life?" Damon seemed un-impressed. He lifted his head and I took a step back as I saw his veins ran down his cheeks and his eyes. He opened his mouth and his fangs lengthen in size. I felt my body tingle at what I was seeing.

He looked so hot, turning into what he was.

Mmmm, yum.

"No. She says she's not Katherine."

I heard him stand behind me. I took a step forward and I wafted off to the side. Both their eyes were following me. I didn't want to be in front of Mason. I didn't trust him.

"Smells like her. Talks like her. Looks like her." Damon replied. He took a step forward and I turned my head to see that Mason did also. They were walking at the same pace to get me.

I took another step back, rocks rolled away as I walked.

"What is you're name then?"

I licked my dry lips. Damon followed the action. Mason on the other hand was staring at something else.

My belly button.

"Elena. Elena Gilbert."

Damon's eyes widen. His black eyes felt like the sky. Mason looked up and his eyes turned gold again. He leaped at me and I fell the ground, not sure what to do.

Mason was nearly on me before Damon stepped in and threw some leaves at Mason and then kicked him. Mason fell to the ground and screamed as the leaves were on his skin.

Must have been wolfsbane.

Damon turned around, a smile on his face. He picked me up and held me high in the air. I struggled. His grip on my arms were too tight.

"Elena?" He pulled me down to him and ran his nose over my body. I shivered at the contact.

Wet dream come true. Besides me kissing a werewolf.

Yuck!

"You smell different." He said. His voice was plain and mellow.

"I was jumped by a dog. How else would I smell?"

Damon nodded his head at me. He placed me down on my feet and before I could say anything else.

He knocked me against the head and I was out.


	5. Can't tell me nothing

Chapter Five- Can't tell me nothing

_Song: Can't tell me nothing- Kanye West_

**A/n: I do warn that this story will start getting dark. If you don't like abuse, rape, or other pairings besides Damon and Elena, please don't continue. I will say they do end up together. I also added one of my own characters in this story. For how she is, I think she fits.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Loud screams was what woke me up.

My eyes opened wide and I looked around my surroundings. I was in a dark room, on a soft bed surrounded by big black books. Couple of them were open. I peered over them, trying to see if I'll be able to read any of it.

I couldn't.

It was written in gibberish, most of it was tiny pictures that I couldn't understand. It looked Egyptian though. That much I could tell.

I slipped my index finger to hold the page as I flipped to the cover. There were strange pictures again but there was a little blue post it note with words on the front.

I read them out loud.

"Katherine's journal."

Katherine?

The Katherine?

The one that I looked like?

This was her journal. The vicious bitch had a journal. I opened the page to where my finger was. I ran my fingers over the pictures.

I felt a breeze pass by me and I shivered.

I shook it off and placed the book into my lap, sitting against the head board. Even though, I couldn't read it. I was going to try.

I looked at the pictures, not sure what I was looking at until the back of my head hit the wall.

I passed out cold.

~ ;..; ~

This time I woke up to someone talking to someone else. I couldn't hear what they were saying. It was all muffled. I couldn't hear anything well. Only thing I heard was water. I knew there wasn't any around. The water that I heard smelled to fresh, seemed so old how fresh it smelled.

I opened my eyes slightly and than the water in my ears went away as I took in the sight before me. Damon was standing in the middle of the room, a girl was in mid-air being held up by her neck. She had long dark crimped hair that fell passed her shoulders and bright skin. She had red lips and they were parted as she struggled in his arms. She had on a silk robe and she was kicking her feet in the air. I, instantly, cocked my head to the side, studying her.

"Why can't you read the incantations now?"

His voice was hard and I felt that tingly feeling again.

"It's...gone. The power...is...all gone." She stressed. Her hands were at his arm, her nails were in his arm causing blood to seep down his arm and collect at the floor.

He had on a short sleeved shirt with black jeans that were ripped.

"All gone. How about I make you all gone, hmmmm?"

The woman struggled and shook her head.

"Damon...I can do it again. Me and my sisters can get...werewolf blood."

I looked at them both, not sure what to think. Should I say something? Let them now I was there?

"Nope. Bonnie and Lea are getting it already.

Damon dropped the woman from his hands and fell to the ground with a loud thump. She grabbed at her neck and coughed up blood. He sat down at the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So, Ele...na" He stressed out my name and I looked at his wide broad back. "How does your head feel?" I watched as the woman crawled out of the room. The door closed behind her and we were alone. I was alone with Damon Salvatore. THE DAMON SALVATORE!

I was quiet as a mouse.

"You okay? If you want, I can kill Caroline for you."

He was facing me now. He was right in my face. His cool breath was hitting my cheek. He moved fast.

"You'd kill Caroline for me?" I was a bitch but not that much of a bitch.

"Why yes. I haven't killed another vampire in awhile. I think my torturing is a bit rusty." He was smiling wide and big.

I read in a book somewhere that that was his thing.

I had a weird dream that he was doing it to me. Except with fangs and things like that.

I was a sick twisted freaky kinky person, even though I hadn't had sex. Reading about Damon brought that out in me.

But then it hit me. All this morning.

"You were the one watching me this morning when I told Caroline off and in class, huh?"

Damon nodded his head and leaned forward. He curled his lips into another smile that sent sensations all over my body. I gulped. He watched the movement with his eyes.

"Yes I was. You look very hot when your mad. I was watching my baby brother flirt and wrap his arms around that blonde bimbo when I saw you walk in. You pulled me in. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. Then in class, you're very mouthy. I like that." He came closer to me, our lips were touching. "I also nodded that tongue ring and belly button piercing of yours. Have anymore?"

I shook my head no.

I flicked my tongue over my teeth, the green bulb was running over my upper lip.

Damon watched the movement with his eyes.

"Can you read Egyptian? Because I can't." He held a smirk behind his words.

"No. I thought I could try and help." My heart was beating really fast in my chest. My body was reacting to Damon in ways I never thought.

"Pity. Only person around here who can read Egyptian is sleeping." He pulled back and sat down on the bed in front of me. His blue eyes were moving, like the color was changing and I leaned forward to watch. Hypnotized by the action.

"I thought you were dead." Those were the first words out of my mouth and not the last. "It's what I've read and my teacher told me."

He cocked a smile which turned into a smirk. He stood up from the bed and stretched. His arms were over his head.

"I was dead. But I got brought back to life by three sisters. Big fans of mine." He rolled his eyes. "And you're teacher, Alaric? I made him. He knows I wasn't dead."

I was shocked.

"You made him?"

Damon nodded his head and let out a grim smile.

"I made him out of pity. Nothing more and nothing less." His eyebrows rose and I gulped again.

"Now, tell me something. Be honest."

Oh, he wanted me to be honest. I would tell him anything. I would even tell him some of the worse things that I experienced.

"Do you know Tyler Lockwood?"

"Yes, I nodded my head. But he's not a rouge or anything. He isn't a full werewolf yet but he is pack leader..."

Damon shushed me by placing his index finger over my lips. I hushed up. I would do anything for him.

"I know that, just wanted to make sure that you know him. Has he ever sniffed you before, up close and personally. Nod your head if yes."

I nodded my head. He sniffed me once because Anna was messing with me and he wanted to make sure I was still alive when he needed a cheating partner.

"Damn. If Mason gets a hold of his nephew. He's going to get him to track you down. I'll talk to the sisters and get a glamor on you. I hate for them to find where we are."

He pulled his finger back from my lips and I licked my lips. My lips tasted so damn good.

Damon touched me. He touched me and I didn't pass out.

He smiled when he realized what I was doing. He shook his head and made his way towards the door. He opened the door knob and pushed the door opened.

My eyes were glued to his rear and what a rear it was.

"Oh, sorry about hitting you. I didn't want you to see where the hide out was. Mason has a little witch bitch that can track things or places by memory."

I didn't say anything but okay. I understood.

"You can knock me out anytime."

I clapped my hands to my mouth. I couldn't believe I said that.

Damon didn't say anything.

He just laughed as he closed the door.

* * *

So, what do you think of this Damon. Is he great? Does he suck? Please let me know.

Oh and if anyone needs a beta. Please don't be afraid to mail me. I don't mind.

DomO


	6. The Sisters

Chapter Six- The sisters

A/N: Here's where my character comes in. I do warn there will be so Damon/Elena in this chapter. Hope you like.

Oh check out on of my favorite authors stories;** Memory Serves, Badboysarebest.**

* * *

I was turning the knob to the door Damon left out of. I hoped I could roam the halls. I turned the knob and pushed open the door, peeping my head out, looking, hoping not to get scared. I was still shaken up from me being alone with Damon from what I said.

_"You can knock me out anytime."_

I slapped my hand to my head. I was such an idiot.

Seeing that the coast was clear. I stepped out of the room and walked to my left. Something told me to go to my left. I ran my hands down my pants and heard my heels click against the floor. I forgot I had them on.

Anyway, I continued to walk not sure where I was going. My feet, my body, was controlling my mind, telling me where to go. Left or right when I came to a crossroad. I came to a lot of those. The place was so huge. Candles were floating everywhere and they were all black. Only one of them was red and it was burning fast.

The flame was almost out.

I walked down the hall, watching as all the candles bobbed up and down, the flame alive and the black tip vanishing as it burned. I could have been freaking out but all I could think about was how cool this was.

"When does the girl wake?"

I turned my head and saw no one behind me. I peeped around a door on my right and pushed it open. The room was bare.

I stepped back and continued walking down the hall.

I heard another voice.

"She is already awoke. Damon was choking me."

Than I heard someone laugh.

It was deep and dark and pure evil and I could do nothing but not shiver.

It wrapped all around my body and I wanted to go back in the room I woke up in and slept in.

"She's coming around the corner." One of the voice's sing-songed.

I wasn't paying attention. I was turning my head at all the pretty paintings.

I wished I did. A tall caramel skinned woman jumped right out at me and my heart jumped in my chest.

"You're Elena?"

I looked her up and down.

She had long dark hair, brown highlights, some where white. She had nice green eyes and she was wearing a red robe. It was see-through. I stared at her face the entire time.

"Yes I am."

"Good."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me. I stumbled as she ran towards the direction she had came from. I wished I could take off my heels.

We finally reached the living room.

I didn't know.

It was wide and had animal heads all along the walls. There was a fireplace going and a wide white and black circle in the middle of the floor. Two more women in robes were drawing the circle wider. One had on pink and the other had on blue. It was the one from earlier.

The woman dropped my arm and ran towards the middle of the room. She cocked her head at me and smirked. She cleared her throat and the women behind her, dropped the chalk they were holding to look at me.

"I am Sister Lea." She stretched out her hand and pointed out the one in pink. "Her name is Sister Bonnie." She turned and pointed towards the one in blue. "This is Sister Bree." The women bowed. " We are The Witch Sisters, but you can call us by our names."

I nodded my head.

I filed their names for later.

Lea had green eyes. Bree had crimped hair and Bonnie had dark brown curly hair with a scared look on her face. Good to know.

"What..." I opened my mouth to speak but Lea shushed me with raising her index finger.

"Bree, call Damon. She is awake. We can start."

I looked between them all three as Bree closed her eyes and hummed. Her blue robes were flowing behind her as she did so. Seconds, later she opened her eyes and she stepped out of the circle.

Bonnie did the same. She rose up her hands and the fireplace went out.

It felt very cold in here.

"What is it?" Damon hissed. It wasn't that dark inside and I saw his outline in the dark. He was shirtless. The button of his pants were unbuckled. The zipper was down. That much I saw.

"We are ready to start."

"Start what?"

I was confused. I trusted Damon but not these three. I didn't know them.

"See, my dear, you have touched the book. The book of Katherine's journal. Written in Egyptian. Incantations we placed on it to read but you touched the book and now it is inside of you."

What?

"I saw it in my head before you came. It was like a story. Everything in that book is inside of you. I will touch your head and than I will see everything. The spell will start and only Damon can take a quick taste when your eyes are black."

"What?"

"Don't worry about Lea. She's been on the edge lately." Bonnie said. She was biting her nails.

I nodded my head. I didn't want to talk anymore. I wanted to get this over with.

~ ;..; ~

I was standing in the middle of the circle with earth brown robes on. It was tight and I could barely move, but all three of them, the sisters, told me that I would have to wear this. Lea was more persisted about it. I wasn't sure why. Damon had on a white button-up. Bree asked him to get a shirt on. She wanted no distractions.

I sighed and all the candles down the hall were floating around us as Lea stood in front of me. Her hand was in the air. Damon was on the outside of the circle as Bree and Bonnie were. They were on either sides of me and Lea. There was a space behind Lea.

I wondered why.

_"I shall touch the chosen and be blessed in thy blood."_

Bonnie and Bree repeated her words.

_"I shall honor thy evil with thy name."_

They repeated her words. The room felt like it was spinning.

_"If thy shall die. She shall rest in peace."_

My mind was dizzy.

_"I chosen myself to place on your psyche."_

I looked up as she told me too and Lea placed her hand on my head.

I jumped and jerked at the contact. Not sure what to feel.

My whole body felt like it was on fire and I let out a loud piercing scream, but no sound came out. I was just gasping for air. Lea had her head thrown back and she was gyrating her hips forward as she drooled at the mouth.

I saw images flash before my eyes.

One; was me and Damon. He was on top of me, going in and out of me.

I shivered and fell to my knees. Lea was still standing and my head was thrown back. My mind was rattling.

The second one was Damon being tied to a chair. He had burned marks all over his upper torso and he was bleeding all over the floor. Mason was standing above him.

I shook my head and screamed once more, no sound leaving my lips.

The third was me, another me and Damon. We were laughing and plotting against the town. Mason walked into a bar we were sitting at and he tossed the table over. Damon pounced on top of him.

I rose my nails into her arms and dug dig. My head was shaking and my body was singing with hurt.

My closed eyes opened wide and I looked at Lea as she looked at me. Her body shaking with images of my last memory.

"Thy shall honor thy gift."

I let out a loud chuckle and stood up, pushing Lea back. I pushed her so hard that she flew to the other side of the wall. Their was antlers on the wall and she was impaled on one. It was in her stomach, blood was dripping down her body, falling onto the floor.

She was right above the circle.

The circle was lighting up and I turned towards Damon. I smirked at him.

I knew by the look on his face that my eyes were black. I didn't have to look in a mirror to know.

He lounged at me quickly, turning me around in his arms. I faced Bonnie. She was chanting something, mumbling under her breath. I couldn't hear.

Damon's hand was on my hip. His other was pulling my neck to the side. He stuck out his tongue and licked my pulse point before vamping out and sinking his teeth inside of my neck.

I shuddered as I felt Damon press me tighter to his body. His arousal was pressing against my cheeks and his hand was roaming down my hip.

My blood flowed from my wound and into his mouth. I backed up against him which excited me more.

Both his hands were on all over my body, cupping my breast as he fed from me.

I felt as if I was naked while Damon.

With the silk material. I could feel anything and everything.

His cock-head pressing against my cheeks, trying to slid in between. His hands were running over my breasts. His teeth in my neck. My eyes were blinking as I saw the candles fading.

I heard voices in my head.

_"Damon...my love...Mason...my pet...Don't do what I did. Love only one."_

I tried to shake my head but I couldn't. Damon grabbed tighter onto my body. I let out a moan as he brought me down to my knees.

_"Love only one. You're my soul, the light inside of me."_

My eyes opened wide as Damon pulled back. He was taking in my blood. He tossed my neck to the other side and bit clean into it.

I let out a loud gasp.

I heard other voices.

I ignored the voice.

I lost my self in the feeling of Damon on me.

I passed out from my body vibrating with pleasure.

* * *

Okay, so the next chapter, I'm not done with them yet.

It's going to continue from this point where I left of.

Anya: The smut scene with them both. Will be longer.

So, who was the voice?


	7. Black Snow

Chapter Seven- Black Snow

I know most of you were confused last chapter. So this explains it.

* * *

My eyes were fluttering open, now. He wouldn't let go. He was taking so much blood. One hand was on my breast, his fingers were teasing my nipple. His other hand was on my hip. He was grinding his lower body into me. I gasped and moaned.

Is this what my mother felt when she was bitten? Did he feel her up and consume himself in her blood? Or did they push her away and hurt her?

"Leave her, Damon." I heard someone yell. "The spell is done."

Damon pulled back from me and my head bounced about as I tried to stay awake and not pass out on the floor. He had taken to much.

"Take care of her. I have to go out. Get Lea down and ask what she saw." I heard Damon grumble and his foot steps faded as he walked out of the room. The candles went out and the room was dark as before. I heard a loud groan and a wet suction sound, probably all from Lea. She was throw onto an antler and I hoped when I felt better, someone was ready to talk to me about what happened.

My knees gave out and I fell to the floor, un-moving. I couldn't breathe.

"Help her. We can't have her die." I heard someone say.

"Don't get her killed. Did you see how Damon reacted to her?" I heard another voice say.

I passed out again. Not sure if I would wake up this time.

~ ;..; ~

_I was dancing. Dancing in pure snow. It was raining down all over me as I twirled around in the snow. I was trying to catch snowflakes with my tongue._

_I was laughing and enjoying myself, taking in the time that I enjoyed._

_"You're beautiful."_

_I stopped twirling and turned around, looking at who spoke. I wasn't fazed. The person I was looking at was me. She looked exactly like me and I realized that this was Katherine._

_THE Katherine._

_She had long dark curly hair, wearing a blue old dress that was tattered and torn._

_I was just meeting all kinds of old supernatural beings today. I might as well ask for a autograph._

_"What do you mean that I'm beautiful. We look just a like." I said. My tone was childful and playful like. I was smiling. I ran up to her and grabbed her hands jumping up and sure why I was acting this way but I felt right._

_Katherine did not jump up and down with me, instead she dropped her hands and walked away from me. I pouted._

_"What's wrong, Kat?"_

_Katherine rolled her eyes and kicked the snow away from her feet. She stuck out her lip and looked like a scolded child._

_"Everything, Elena. They weren't supposed to find you. I made a mistake when I fell in love with them. I asked Lucy to start over." She was shaking her head and it made me see that she was talking out Damon and Mason._

_The vampire and the werewolf._

_"Start over how?"_

_Katherine spread out her arms and began to chuckle. It was deep and dark and scary._

_Her eyes were turning black and veins were running down her face._

_"I can't say. I'm too weak to elaborate. Just please don't fall in love with them. Don't get their hopes up."_

_I shook my head and stepped closer to her, placing my hands on her face._

_"You're confusing me. Stop."_

_Katherine closed her eyes and blood tears ran down her face. I wiped them away but they continued to come._

_"I told Lucy, the same day that I died that I wanted my soul. The part of me that's long gone to be reborn. In a different time frame." She opened my eyes and looked at me. "She made you."_

_She pushed me. I fell to the snowy ground and she walked away. Her eyes closed. She was fading away in the snow and as she did the white snow around me was turning black. The snow that was falling on me was black. I looked down at my white dress and hugged it close to my body._

_I wasn't even cold._

~ ;..; ~

I woke up. Sweat was running a long my face and arms. I wiped at them and flipped the covers off my body, reaching towards the door. But a pain shot through my leg and I collapsed. I looked at my leg and noticed there was a white bandage thing around it. I ripped at it and saw that there was tiny scratch marks on it. I didn't remember scratching myself. They looked fresh. I leaned myself against the bed so I could sit on it. Taking my time as I pulled my injured leg to me. Hugging it as I replayed all what happened in the dream.

I'm a part of her. I'm her soul.

I was her soul.

Her soul!

I closed my eyes and tried to remember why the dream looked so familiar. I remembered that dress and the snowy background. But I wasn't sure why.

I heard the door opened but I didn't look.

But the steps of the feet and the sounds they made. I knew the person was small. So it wasn't Damon.

Thank the gods. I did not want to see him right now. I passed my hands over my neck and tried to feel around for the scars.

I felt none.

What the hell happened?

"Are you okay?"

I looked up and noticed it was Bonnie.

She had a basket with little containers in it and a wash cloth thrown over her shoulder. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt.

She placed the washcloth to my head to wipe off the sweat.

"I'm fine."

Bonnie laughed and shook her head, she placed the basket on the floor and sat beside me. I looked at her. She stretched out her hand to my injured leg and ran her hand up and down over it. A warm sensation came over me and than it was gone. I looked and the scratch marks were gone.

I was amazed but not really.

I already knew that she was a witch.

"I can read people's emotions. No one can lie to me, really. How are you?"

"I'm confused." I said it straight and blunt. "What was the ritual about?"

Bonnie hummed and than ran her hands over her hair. I looked on her head and noticed she was feeling around for something. She didn't find it so placed her hands into her lap, clinging to the washcloth.

"The ritual was based on what Lea saw. When you awoke in this room, what was the first thing that you touched?"

I looked back on it and remembered I touched that book.

"I touched that book with the weird pictures on it."

Bonnie nodded her head.

"Two decades ago, Damon was handed that journal by a stranger. He's been trying for years to figure out what it read. My sisters and I can read it with spells, incantations. It's what we placed on the book, but when you touched it. Did you feel anything? Like a shiver or some some sort." I nodded my head and she continued. "That was the power releasing into you. The power to understand the book. So, Lea knew that if she touched you. She would be able to see everything that was in that book. She's the psychic one in the family. She sees everything before it happens."

"Oh. That's cool." I wasn't sure what to say to that. I mean she probably already knew I had that weird dream.

"Okay, so why did Damon have to bite me?"

"The bite was pure power transference. The power was in you, in your body. So it's in there. Damon was told to bite you to take the power out. He'll sort out what he needs so when he reads the book. He'll understand it."

Oh, that sounded easy.

I sorta understood now. I'd probably ask Lea more about what happened later.

"Can I see Lea?"

Bonnie stood up and picked up the basket.

"No. She's busy talking to Damon. He just came back. I'll send them both up, if you want."

I shook my head.

"No. Just Lea."

Bonnie chuckled again as she made her way to her door.

"Damon makes me nervous too. He bit me once when I first got here. He nearly ripped my throat out. But I'm peachy now."

I bit my lip and thought about my dream again. One name was flashing through my mind. Something inside of me was telling me that she knew.

"Hey Bonnie?"

She turned and looked at me. A smile on her face.

"Who's Lucy?"

Her smile dropped and she shook her head.

"We don't mention that name."

She quickly left the room and closed the door behind her.

Now I had two things to think about.

Who the hell was Lucy?

And the fact that I was Katherine's soul.


	8. The virgin in me

Chapter eight- The Virgin inside of me

* * *

I was looking out the window in the room I was in, enjoying the view. I wasn't sure what time it was. The sun was going back down into the sky and I wondered why they didn't mention Lucy. Was she bad or did she die? I shook my head and continued to look out the window. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the door open or that someone was in the room, until I heard a loud clapping noise. I turned around and noticed it was Lea. She was looking around the room. I faintly smiled at her, stepping on high on my toes to see if Damon would be behind her. But he was not. I felt an inch of relief. I wasn't afraid of him, just him biting me and drinking from me, made me blush. Just thinking about it.

"You seem so relaxed, Elena. Bonnie told me how you don't want Damon here? Are you nervous?" I nodded my head. "Don't be so nervous. Damon is talking to Bonnie about the glamour. Bree is sleeping. It's just you and me." Lea sat on the edge of the bed and I followed suit, sitting beside her so I could talk to her. Maybe she could tell me who this Lucy was. Katherine was in my dream for a reason and I wanted to know why. Heck I was apart of her.

I was her soul.

"I have questions and I would like to ask them." I wanted to be straight-forward. If I was going to be staying here with Damon and the sisters. I wanted to know as much as I could.

"Go for it. I have all the answers prepared. I know exactly what you're thinking."

I nodded my head. Of course.

"Alright, why is Damon not dead?"

"He did die. We brought him back. We needed him for something. He gave us what we wanted and now he can go back in the ground if he wanted. He just chooses not too. He wants to "live". We can't stop him. Who would want too?"

I nodded my head. If she knew everything that I was going to ask than maybe I would find out about Lucy on my own. It's not like she already didn't know. Plus she was going to avoid it like Bonnie did.

Bonnie just froze.

I wasn't sure what Lea would do.

Yell at me? Walk out? Call Damon to distract me?

"Well, where are me?"

Lea wagged her fingers at me.

"I can't tell you. If I do, than you'll just have it stored in your memory. I will not have her win…I won't."

If I were smart enough, I would put her with Lucy but maybe Lucy was dead. I was going to stick with that. Lucy was dead.

I looked at Lea, trying to pull myself to talk about something else. I wanted to talk about something else. I didn't want to just sit there quietly as time passed and Damon talked to Bonnie about a glamour.

Maybe I could ask about that.

Maybe.

"Elena, want to know who you'll lose your virginity too?"

I looked at her and was lost for words. How did she know I was a virgin? I already knew that Damon knew. He did drinky my blood and all.

"How do you know that I'm a virgin?" I asked her. I began to chew on my lip, not sure what to think to make it seem like I wasn't. This was a very touchy subject for me because Caroline used to always tease me about this. Yelling at me down the halls because my innocence was stanking up the halls.

"I know eveything, lil girl. You know him and he knows you. The power transference opened up a gate way between you too."

Power transference?

But I only shared with Damon...

O gosh.

I was going to lose my virginity to him!

My cheeks became red and I turned away from her. I did not want her to see my blushing I felt so embarrassed.

"He's coming down the hall. I can hear his feet. He's shirtless. Hungry." Lea stood up off the bed. The bed shifted of her weight. "I better leave. When he's hungry. I get shivers that are mutiplying. Makes me lose control."

I looked at her. My nerves were shaking so bad.

I was going to fuck Damon. I was probably going to bleed and gush all over him, but he was a vampire. He probably liked that stuff. O god!

"Bye bye Elena. See you in two days. I must leave." Lea wove her hands in the air and I saw flame rise from her hands. It danced around her body like a snake. She began to twirl and she didn't stop. The door opened and Damon stepped in. He looked at Lea and I saw hate and anger in his eyes. He walked over to her and snatched her off the ground. He threw her against the wall and ran his nose over her neck. His hand was on her arm and Lea was laughing. The flame that was around her was gone. It had died away when Damon grabbed her.

"What the fuck are you doing telling Bonnie that I'll rape her?" Lea continued to laugh. Her face was turning bright red from the laughter. He picked her up by her neck and swung her into the dresser. It broke under her weight. She stopped laughing and I got off the bed and backed myself against the window. She was bleeding. He picked her up again and slammed her onto the bed, his hand at her throat, pressing his thumb into her windpipe.

"You are...I saw it." She screamed at him. He stared down at her for a second before letting go. She rolled away and he grabbed her again. Ripping her robes off. He threw them on the floor. His mouth by her ear.

"You want to see a rape, Lea?"

Lea nodded her head. She was smiling, her lips were bleeding.

TBC**

* * *

**

I guess I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger. I saw today's show and I was so sad. How could they have Damon do that and Stefan makes me so angry! Cockblocker! Lol I will update on this soon. And explain everything.

DomOx

**P.S...it's all my brain could come up with.**


	9. Nothing

Chapter Nine- Nothing

I messed up last chapter. Thanks for pointing it out!

* * *

"How do you know that I'm a virgin?" I asked her. I began to chew on my lip, not sure what to think to make it seem like I wasn't. This was a very touchy subject for me because Caroline used to always tease me about this. Yelling at me down the halls because my innocence was stinking up the halls.

"I know everything, lil girl. You know him and he knows you. The power transference opened up a gate way between you too."

Power transference?

But I only shared with Damon...

O gosh.

I was going to lose my virginity to him!

My cheeks became red and I turned away from her. I did not want her to see my blushing I felt so embarrassed.

"He's coming down the hall. I can hear his feet. He's shirtless. Hungry." Lea stood up off the bed. The bed shifted of her weight. "I better leave. When he's hungry. I get shivers that are multiplying. Makes me lose control."

I looked at her. My nerves were shaking so bad.

I was going to fuck Damon. I was probably going to bleed and gush all over him, but he was a vampire. He probably liked that stuff. O god!

"Bye bye Elena. See you in two days. I must leave." Lea wove her hands in the air and I saw flame rise from her hands. It danced around her body like a snake. She began to twirl and she didn't stop. The door opened and Damon stepped in. He looked at Lea and I saw hate and anger in his eyes. He walked over to her and snatched her off the ground. He threw her against the wall and ran his nose over her neck. His hand was on her arm and Lea was laughing. The flame that was around her was gone. It had died away when Damon grabbed her.

"What the fuck are you doing telling Elena that I'll rape her?" Lea continued to laugh. Her face was turning bright red from the laughter. He picked her up by her neck and swung her into the dresser. It broke under her weight. She stopped laughing and I got off the bed and backed myself against the window. She was bleeding. He picked her up again and slammed her onto the bed, his hand at her throat, pressing his thumb into her windpipe.

"You are...I saw it." She screamed at him. He stared down at her for a second before letting go. She rolled away and he grabbed her again. Ripping her robes off. He threw them on the floor. His mouth by her ear.

"You want to see a rape, Lea?"

Lea nodded her head. She was smiling, her lips were bleeding.

I backed myself deeper till my back hit the corner. I didn't want to be in the room anymore. It was a sick fantasy of mine but I didn't think that it really happen. I slid down towards the ground and watched the scene unfold before me.

"What do I do to her, Lea? Tell me." Damon shook her and the bleed dripped down her chin and fell on her naked breast. She giggled like a crazy person before settling her eyes on me.

"You push me on the bed and leave me here while you go to her, pick her up and rip all her clothes off. You than slid your hand down her thighs and kiss her neck. Your human teeth nibble along her neck as you're other hand reaches for her breast. She gasps in her mouth and bites back a moan." Lea stopped and Damon pushed her to the bed. Her body jumped before it settled he came at me.

I shook my head as he picked me up by my arms and rose me high in mid air.

"Leave Lea. I don't like an audience."

Lea stood up from the bed and shook her head, turning it around in circle before picking up her robes and leaving the room, closing it behind her. I heard her feet fade down the hall before Damon threw me on the bed. I gasped and struggled to get to the other side but I blinked. He was on top of me and pinning me down with his body. I looked him in his eyes and gulped. If he was going to rape me...I hoped that he was planning on biting me.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Elena. Lea likes to play with people. I'm sorry that you believed her. I'll get her back for it later." He chuckled and rose his head to sniff high in the air. His lower body was trapped between my legs and I felt something hard against my thigh.

"So, you're not going to rape me?" I asked. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest. I knew he heard it. My entire body shivered.

"No. I'm going to pretend that I am. Lea is outside the door." He whispered to me and I nodded my head. "You are going to scream when I tell you too. Play a long with me. I have to talk to you." I nodded my head again and looked at him. He closed his eyes and saw black veins appearing down his cheeks as before. He opened his mouth and his fangs grew in length. I shivered once again.

He opened his eyes and his once blue eyes were black.

"You smell so good." He bent his head down and I turned my neck to the side so he could get a whiff. I heard the door opened. Did they want to watch? "Throw your head back and moan for me." He whispered all to low for anyone to hear.

I did as he asked.

I threw my head back and let out a loud moan as his lower body ground against me. It felt wonderful. He did it again and my moan became louder.

I wasn't faking that time.

"Fuck her already so I can go."

Damon lifted his head and I saw his neck. I had an urge to bit it. Not sure why I was thinking it or planning on doing it, but I did.

I lifted my head up and bit him into his neck, thrusting my hips up at him.

Damon groaned in response and looked back down at me. He placed his lips own mine and we kissed. It was hard and quick and I felt something go through me as we kissed. His tongue slipped in my mouth and I placed mine into his.

My first kiss was with a werewolf so this was my second.

I liked this one better.

It was hot and wasn't much slobber.

"Now, I leave." I heard the door close and Lea's footsteps fading again. Damon pulled back from me and I looked at him. My hair was all around my head. The robes that I wore was tore slightly. I look down at his pants and saw that there was a really big bulge.

I gulped.

"Now, tell me what you're dream was about." He asked me and I sat there. How did he know? Unless the power transference thing .?docid=19817057 us more than I liked. As Lea said.

"Katherine was in it. She was talking to me. She was telling me somethings."

I didn't want to mention what she had said. I felt as if it was something shared between us.

Damon nodded his head and ran his hands through his hair.

"I know that. I had this dream where you and her were talking, wearing old dresses and dancing in snow. I was there but you guys ignored me. You were deep in conversation. She walked away and you just sat on the snow. It turned black around you and you just hugged yourself to your body. I followed behind her and...I'm not sure what I saw. I saw this house. It was red and black with stripes all over it. I'm not sure what that's about."

I opened my eyes and placed my hands on his thighs. He looked me in my eyes and I saw that his eyes were becoming blue again.

"Did the house have a porch swing on the front but half of it was touching the ground?" I asked him. If he said yes, then I knew where Katherine was.

"Yeah, it's touching the ground and it's broken in half. The door was open and I tried to follow in after her. I couldn't get past the doorway. I wasn't invited in. She said."

"I know where Katherine is. If she's alive."

"Where?" He looked at me and I looked away. I couldn't say but it was the only way I could solve this and figure out more.

I looked back at him and knew there was no turning back.

"My house."

His face was expressionless. He sat back on the bed and rested against the headboard.

He said nothing.

I just swallowed hard and relaxed against the headboard too, next to him.

I said nothing.


	10. The Path

Chapter Ten- The Path

* * *

I was in the living room. It had been hours since I told Damon that Katherine was at my house. He didn't say anything and I felt as if Damon was going to throw everything around and toss the sheets. But he didn't. He was calm and drinking now. Later on tonight, him, Bonnie, and I were going to my house to see if Katherine was really there. I hoped my mother was alright.

"Elena!" I stood up and turned my attention towards the person who spoke. It was Damon. He was shirtless and his pants were unzipped and not buckled. I averted my eyes. He was instantly making me all hot and sweaty. And I hated that he could tell. He could smell it.

"I thought you were asleep, your heart beat was steady but now it's racing. I love that." He was in front of my face in seconds. I jumped and watched as he looked at me with a sinful expression on my face. I ran my hands up and down my arms.

"You're a vampire. Of course you would."

He chuckled. It was dark and deep.

"No I only like it when you do it."

I had nothing to say to that. I wasn't sure what to say to that. I mean, how was I going to reply to that. Some sexy banter. Me lift up my leg.

I shivered as a warm feeling went down my spine. I closed my eyes, feeling something inside of me build up. I opened my eyes and saw that Damon was studying me. He was lost in wondering what the hell I was thinking.

Suddenly, it happened so fast that I couldn't even stop it. I pulled his face to me and kissed him on his lips, slipping my tongue inside of his mouth. Damon responded instantly, pulling me towards him. I gasped in his mouth and ran my hands up and down his face to his neck. I was loving how he was feeling up against me. His hardness up against my thigh. His hands were on my ass and he was palming them in his hands.

"I can't..." I mumbled around his lips as he raised one of my legs to rest on his hip. I didn't want to lose my virginity this way.

"Yes...feel it." He responded. His voice was deeper than normal. I flinched in his arms as he slammed us against the wall. "Love it."

Yes I would love it...he was mine...

I shook my head and pulled back from Damon's lips. I couldn't do this. Katherine didn't want me to led them on till I made the right choice and just so happens that was already attracted to Damon Salvatore. But mean it was because I was a part of Katherine's soul.

"Delicious. I wonder how long till they actually fuck." Damon pulled back from me and looked at Lea, Bonnie, and Bree. They were standing in the doorway. All of their arms were crossed except for Bree's she was playing with her hair. Not really caring. "Damon, I'm physic not stupid." Lea scoffed and rolled her eyes turning to Bree. They whispered something that I couldn't hear and than Bree turned back to us. She was smiling.

"Bonnie is going with you. You take good care of her, you here."

"Yes ma'm." Damon said sarcastically as Bonnie stepped forward and started playing with the ends of her robes. "Oh, where is Elena's clothes? She can't go back wearing this." Damon gestured towards the robes that I was wearing. They were nearly ripped and torn in places from when he grabbed me.

"I will summon them." Bonnie said. She looked up and closed her eyes, her lips began to move and she tighten her lids as she chanted.

I stepped off the wall and felt something warm come over me. I let the warm breeze take over as Bonnie chanted and chanted. I felt warm all over when she finished.

I looked down and noticed that I was wearing a red shirt and tight blue jeans, converse shoes that were pink.

Bonnie opened her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry. It normally doesn't come out like that. I can fix it."

"Don't even really about it. Just let's go. I have matters to attend too. If Mason figured it out. He'll be over there. Let me go put on a shirt and some shoes. Bye Lea, Bree."

"Bye!" They screamed at him as he walked past them. They smiled at me and held their hands as they began to fade. I watched them disappear and only Bonnie and I were alone in the room.

I turned to her and ran my hands through my hair, feeling odd about her and her sisters walking in on me and Damon. I played with my tongue ring in my mouth.

"So, you'll be with us...why?"

Bonnie scratched her chin and tossed her hair over her shoulder. Seemed like a nervous habit.

"Just in case if _she's_ there."

I wasn't sure who this she was but I had a feeling that she was Lucy. I still couldn't get her off my mind.

;..;

We were standing outside my house; me, Bonnie, and Damon. He was holding onto my arm and Bonnie was standing in front of us chanting. She was making sure that no one else was in the house, except my mother. I really hoped that my mother was alright.

Bonnie stopped chanting and turned around to face us.

Her face looked grim. Something was wrong.

"We have visitors."

Damon gripped me tighter and pulled me behind him. During the process, his face was changing and he was looking at the front door with black eyes and razor sharp teeth.

"Bonnie, get behind me. Show you're self."

Bonnie walked behind Damon and grabbed my arm. Damon had already let go and his arms were out wide by his sides. He was in fighting stance and I felt myself grow wet at the thought. Just the thought of him ripping someone's head off. I shivered.

It was long silence before we heard anything.

It was movement inside and shadows behind the windows. I tensed up, wanting to run forward and see if my mother was alive and okay. Well alive and okay as a vampire could be.

I heard the door click, though and I held myself back. It opened and Damon backed up. We backed up as well. Bonnie was mumbling and I couldn't hear her.

I bit my lip and watched as two people came out of my house.

One was my mother. She was sober. I could tell. Her long black hair was down her back and she was smirking, a wine glass in her hand that was filled to the brim with something red. I knew it wasn't wine.

The second person that came out was being held up my mother. Her head was down and her dress was black and ripped. Torn even. She had curly hair and her arm was sagging down herside.

"Mother?" I asked. Damon straighten himself back up and looked away.

"Damon." I heard my mother speak. Did she know Damon too? "Trying to avoid me. I see. I bet you weren't expecting this." The woman that my mother was holding up, turned up her head and looked me dead in my eyes. It was HER! I couldn't believe it was her.

She looked old and gray and her skin was wrinkled. Her eyes were shrunken in and all I saw was black eyes. Her skin looked like just by my mother holding her up she would break.

Her lips turned up into a smile and she flashed her pointy sharp fangs at Damon, not me. Damon.

"Damon. I see you're well."

Damon looked at the woman in mother's arms and I tensed up. My whole entire tensed up.

"Katherine I see you're well too."

* * *

Hehehe, Sorry for making it so short. Next chapter is just talking and everyone explaining.

I can't wait. yay!


	11. The tale of the dead

Chapter Eleven- The tale of the dead.

* * *

"Are you going to invite them inside?" Katherine's voice was low and quiet but I heard her. There was no other sound, except the birds flying over our heads. My mother nodded her head and stepped to the side, before walking inside. Katherine was right on the side of her as they disappeared into the house. Damon turned to me and Bonnie, telling us with his eyes that he was going first inside, just in case something happened. Me and Bonnie both nodded our heads and he walked ahead of us.

He disappeared into the house and Bonnie went next. She went into the house.

I took a deep breath before going into the house. Now that my mother was sober and could actually hold a sentence without falling over, I could probably ask her who turned her. With me meeting the vampire that I obsessed over for awhile and with Katherine here. I could ask her, but maybe later after everything was out and clear.

I walked into the house and up the steps, looking around my surroundings of the woods, one last time before stepping into my house and closing the door behind me.

The living room was cast in black, it was dark, only three candles were placed in sections of the room so the humans like me and Bonnie could see. Everyone else was a vampire.

I sat down on the red couch that Bonnie was sitting on. Her eyes were closed and she continued to chant to herself, blood was dripping from her nose. She wiped it away and continued to chant. I couldn't tell what she was talking about or saying but it was freaking me out.

I turned towards Damon, who was sitting in my favorite chair. Katherine was on the other couch, laying down, her arms were crossed over her stomach and she was laying there. Her holes for eyes were so dark that I wasn't sure if she had closed her eyes or had opened them.

I heard my mother buzzing about the kitchen, she was humming and singing soft tones to herself. I wondered what she was singing. I never heard her sing before.

She walked back into the dark living room, holding three wine glasses. She handed one to Damon and he eyeballed her before taking the drink, sniffing it before taking a sip of the drink. My mother smiled before placing hers on the nearby table beside her and handing one to Katherine. She took the drink and sat up as best as she could, holding it in her fragile hands. She took a sip, throwing the taste around in her mouth before she gulped it down. Damon and my mother did the same. The drinks clinking against the glassware as they did so.

"Now, tell me what you're doing here, Katherine?" Damon's voice was cold and deep and so hard.

I never heard him like that before.

Katherine was sitting up straight now with the help of my mother. She was rolling her head around and sighing.

"I'm enjoying family. Isobel is the mother of my soul." I couldn't tell that she was looking at me but I just knew. She coughed and than crossed her arms over her lap, holding her head up straight. "I'm not here to start a fight. I just want to get everything out. I've been out for three days thanks to Lucy. She finally found the power to awaken me, even when I didn't want her too."

Bonnie stopped chanting and looked at me and than at Katherine.

So Lucy, was alive.

I knew it.

"Don't mention her name. She's dead." Bonnie's voice was cold.

Katherine shook her head.

"She's dead to you because she didn't want to be apart of the sisters like you, Lea, and Bree. Shelia wanted you guys to be free. She didn't want you combining your powers together because then only one of you has the power. It explains it in Shelia's journal before she died. It's how Lucy helped me. I went to see her the night that Damon killed me. I told her to find my soul and make me anew. So I wouldn't have to deal with what happened back then. I didn't know that my soul counter part would come out like me though."

Katherine forced a smile on her face. She licked her lips and turned her head, turning to face Damon. He wasn't looking at her but at me. His blue eyes were studying me.

"So, Katherine she's your soul? That's new. I never heard of that lie." Damon turned his eyes from me and settled on her.

I looked at my mother. She was smirking the entire time, playing with her nails.

"One reason I chose you Damon, besides you're good looks was because you don't lie. I don't lie either. It's way I've been called a bitch back in my day. Now, if you want to talk to Lucy. I can get her for you. She'll tell you what she did. I asked her too because I didn't want to redo my past mistakes. I was a fool thinking that I could have two lovers at my arm. I chose you, Damon and your brother. But I realized that I wanted you more. But it wasn't enough, I wanted to rebel against you. I like when you're mad. The mad sex is the good sex." Katherine broke and slapped her hand to her chest, she began to cough and my mother stood up instantly. She was up and running into the kitchen, a blur in front of my eyes passing right back in front of me as she handed Katherine a cup of blood. Katherine took the blood and drowned it down, gulping it placed the cup down with her other cup and smiled once again. I realized there was blood on her dress from when she was drinking in a rush. She must have been really hungry.

"That doesn't explain why you couldn't just let me go. You are the reason why I am this monster that I am. You changed me like a fucking puppet so don't tell me that you chose me Katherine. I killed you because it was closure for me. So, get healed, drink blood, and go back to fucking dog boy. I've had enough of your shit!" Damon screamed at her and I jumped in my seat. I couldn't believe him. I never heard him so angry before in my entire life. Well I've only been next to him for a short while.

I watched him stand up and he tossed the chair he was sitting in. It landed smack dab into a wall and smashed. Bonnie and I jumped. Katherine and Isobel just sat there.

Damon stormed out of the house and left for outside. I felt my heart break as he left. How could she do this?

I turned to her and looked her dead in her eyes.

"You tell me not to lead them on but here you are, doing this. Hurting them for not apparent reason. Mason attacked me and kissed me because I looked like you. I didn't ask for this. I just want a normal life but I can't because I go to school with a bunch of freaking vampires and werewolves. The guy that I have followed all my human life hates you so automatically hates me. I look like you, Katherine. Don't you think you should have wondered what the fucking hell would happen if they saw me. They would have saw me eventually. You don't think. You think about yourself. I was only made because you wanted a life. Go fuck yourself!" I said my piece. I took a deep breath and stood up, leaving Bonnie behind. I was about ready to walk out of the house as Damon had. With him not in the room, I was afraid. I was worried that Mason, since we weren't in hiding anymore, could find me and snatch me. It was a risk and yet I didn't want to be in the house anymore.

"Don't leave, Elena." I turned towards my mother. She was standing behind me, her hand was raising to touch my cheek. I slapped her hands away. "My daughter, don't do this. I love you but you are apart of Katherine's soul. Don't be this way. We can all talk this out as adults."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Adults? You want to act like adults. All my life, you've been drunk, talking about your savior. My dad doesn't want nothing to do with me, you sick bitch. I hate you so much. You've known all along have you. You've known that I was her soul and you just let me grow up to be the weird girl that everyone hates. You don't know the shit that I went through. I've been tormented. Vampires have threaten to eat me and werewolves have had tried to rape me. I've been thrown in the dirt and kicked and punched. And yet when I came home, you were never here. You were laying on the couch in your own little world. So suck a dick." I spat at her feet and made my way towards the door.

I reached out with my hand to touch the knob when Katherine was standing in front of me. Her skin didn't look so gray anymore. She looked a little better but I was still pissed.

"Look _soul_, you may be mad all you want but don't throw this shit around like it's my fault. I did what I had to do. Because I didn't want you having a life like me. Running, choosing, loving, and death. I told you to chose one because you can't love them both. I tried and I ended up dying because I told Mason that I wanted nothing to do with his clingy ways. I told him that, went to Lucy to find my soul and restore it and than I went to Damon. He didn't touch me because I smelled like wolf. He ended up ripping my heart out. So, don't what you will but don't sit here and blame us for this. When Lucy impregnated your mother with my soul. She told Isobel to keep you safe and alive and now that I am back. Things are going to change around here. First things, first..."

Katherine lounged at me and we fell to the floor. She grabbed a hold of my neck and I heard Bonnie scream. Katherine was struggling to look me deep in her eyes and I moved away. She was trying to compel me. I was not going to let that happen. I moved and kicked out with my feet, screaming my head off, hoping that Damon could hear me.

Me and Katherine struggled for a long time before she was ripped from off of me. I looked up and crawled backwards. A shocked expression on my face.

It was not Damon as I had hoped. It was Mason. He was holding a passed out Damon in his hands. Katherine was in his other hand, passed out too.

"I stuck them both with vervain. And now that I have Katherine and her soul. I can do a lot of catching up to do with Katherine and than you Elena." Mason smiled and I stood up, ready to run towards the back when I bumped into a wide chest. I looked up and noticed that it was someone I never seen before. He picked me up by my neck and I looked over where Bonnie and my mother were. They were both being tied up by a big huge woman. My mother was screaming her head off and I could tell that she it was sizzling. Bonnie was passed out cold, blood dripping down the side of my head.

The person that was holding me, lifted me up higher and knocked me out against the head. I tried to stay awake for a little bit, trying to see my surroundings, but I passed out cold.

* * *

I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter. And I knew it's been a while before Mason was added in so I put him in this one.

If this was confusing than I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything so let my hand do the talking.

If you want to read a All Human story, check out my new story, Just the way you are.


End file.
